


Happy Halloween from Team Sillyvision

by Notatree



Series: Team Sillyvision AU [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notatree/pseuds/Notatree
Summary: Everyone getting ready to have some fun, dressing up, and dealing with the fact one of them had a projector for a head.





	Happy Halloween from Team Sillyvision

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an accompaniment to my AU halloween drawing here:  
https://maulan-reverie.tumblr.com/post/188664579859/happy-halloween-from-team-sillyvision-au-thanks  
And of course it's not au-canon to those following my au but there are hints to things that will happen here and there so have fun

“Is the paint all dried up? We don’t want orange to start dripping all over him.” Henry lightly chided before smiling softly at the little toon.

Bendy was sitting down on the floor, absolutely swamped with newspaper scraps and markers. Somehow all the glue and paint bowls were kept from spilling all over the floor during his exciting overnight project. Henry was almost trapped in his chair from the minefield of arts and crafts supplies surrounding him.

“Duh! Of course! It’s pretty nifty though, huh?” Bendy hefted his newly crafted achievement over his head in pride. He didn’t wait for Henry to answer before looking towards the door in anticipation. “Can we put it on now?”

Henry nodded and stood up with a stretch, joints popping from sitting too long. Bendy on the other hand seemed to bounce right into standing, ready to go. Henry took his time navigating around the obstacles and gestured at the mess towards Bendy. The toon took one quick glance at it and seemed to decide that it was a problem for future him. He marched straight out the door, craft in one hand, tugging Henry along with the other.

The two found Sammy and Norman waiting on the couch. Or, Norman on the couch and Sammy leaning on the right armrest, finicking with the collar of his costume. He flared it out and seemed to puff up, almost haughty. And then he caught sight of Bendy and Henry coming in and crossed his arms with a huff as if nothing had happened. Norman kept looking ahead until Bendy stomped loudly over and drew his attention to the prized possession in his gloved hands.

Norman immediately perked up and regarded it in fascination. Bendy was really proud of his creation (though Henry assisted him for most of it), and held it up high. It was a large jack-o-lantern, simple, with a smile as big his own and pie-cut eyes. It was made of paper, glue, and determination rather than pumpkin guts.

Part of the front section was slightly off coloured, with a mesh material instead of paper that wouldn’t be noticed from afar. Norman traced a finger over the mesh part, feeling the difference between it and the dried paper. Bendy turned the faux-pumpkin in his hands to show off the hollowed out bottom of it and gestured to his projector-headed friend.

Despite the earlier eagerness, Norman seemed to shrink back. Sammy caught on quick and briskly walked up to his line of sight, waving one hand out.

“Even if it’s for a moment, he’s nervous about being blinded,” He explained coolly. “And if the mesh wouldn’t work.”

Henry shrugged while halfway into his cloak. “Only one way to find out.”

Bendy looked anxiously between the two of them then back at Norman. His projector was trained on the movement of Sammy’s hand. It looked like the same gesture from when they first found Norman again after the.. Incident. A flick of the wrist, a loose fist, and then two fingers pointed out towards Norman who eventually nodded in reply. Bendy squinted at the exchange while Henry chuckled in the background.

Sammy sat on Norman’s right, elbowing him lightly. He was elbowed back, not as lightly if the grunt was any indication.

“Go on. Norman seems prepared now for your absolutely diabolical antics.”

Bendy stuck a tongue out at Sammy who returned the sentiment, looking ridiculous for it behind his opera mask.

“Aye, aye, sir.” Bendy lifted up the pumpkin towards Norman.

The Projectionist bowed down to help Bendy reach over his head, once more elbowing Sammy in the process who took it in stride. Henry watched closely in curiosity as Sammy allowed Norman to keep physical contact with him as the make-shift helmet passed over the lens of the projector. The back of it pushed down on the wires behind his head. Bendy had a comical look of concentration as he continued to lower the pumpkin slowly as to not hurt him.

Eventually, the mesh lined up to the lens and the light shone through. Just as planned, the eyes gave the illusion of being more lit than the centre from the different colour they were made from.

Norman straightened up and shook his head, the crafted helmet jostling slightly but keeping forward. Everyone held their breath as he seemed to scan the area. A short burst of static sounded from his speaker and he raised a thumbs up, a sign that Bendy _did_ understand and so he threw his hands up in glee.

“It works! I’m a genius! Haha!” He jumped up, cape fluttered behind him.

Sammy grinned and looked over at Henry, who had finished putting his own costume on and had a proud smile under his hood.

“Are we all ready, now?” he said.

Norman and Sammy got up from the couch and Bendy continued to flail in excitement.

“Cool it. You might rip something in your costume.” Henry tutted. He crossed his arms to give off a stern impression to the not-impressed demon.

“Yeah yeah, got it, pops,” Bendy snapped back jokingly.

Then he froze up and made a mad dash back to the other room. His frantic yelling about finding his top hat was aimed at no one in particular as the remaining three watched him go. Norman looked between Henry and Sammy before sauntering off to find where the little devil went.

“So,” Sammy started once they were alone.

Henry pulled the hood down, knowing what was coming.

“_‘Pops’_, huh?”

“Hey, now…”

(bonus)

Sammy smiled knowingly and Henry pretended to be busy fixing his costume. It really was just a dark hooded cloak over his normal clothes, but you couldn’t blame a man for liking his simplicity.

Well, if you didn’t focus on the ink-black scythe that formed in his grip, completing the man’s grim reaper costume.

“Am I allowed to ask about that yet?”

Henry adjusted the scythe in his grip, giving it a single spin.

“Nope.”


End file.
